Un Amante de Ensueño
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: Gracias a una maldicion, Saruhiko de Macedonia esta condenado a pasar la eternidad atrapado en un libro hasta que le invoquen para satisfacer sus deseos.Que pasara cuando lo invoque Yata Misaki?
1. Prologo

**Un Amante de Ensueño**

**Descripción completa:**

Gracias a una maldicion, Saruhiko de Macedonia esta condenado a pasar la eternidad atrapado en un libro hasta que una mujer u hombre le invoque para satisfacer sus deseos. Pero cuando Saruhiko es convocado para ser amante de Yata Misaki Alexander durante un mes, descubre en el a la persona capaz de hacer realidad un sueño oculto: un amor que llene el vacío de su corazón y, quizá, sea capaz de poner fin a la maldición.

¿Puede un esclavo sexual encontrar el amor verdadero?

* * *

Título: Un Amante de Ensueños

[[Adaptación del el libro de Sherrilyn Kenyon]]

Anime: K-project.

Pareja: Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki [SaruMi]

Género: Paranormal, romance, angust, AU y OCC

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Una antigua leyenda griega.**

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres y hombres que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna. Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer u hombre podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabello azulado y piel blanquecina, y con los ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer mujeres u hombres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse. Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer u hombre y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se ha de ser precavido, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa persona plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del Maldito.

_Saruhiko de Macedonia._

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «_paraíso_».

* * *

NT: Espero les guste esta idea

Como anterior mente mencioné esta es una adaptación, por supuesto tendrá algo de comedia , tragedia un poco de todo No olviden dejar sus comentario

Gracias por pasar a leer Me despido~~


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

— Yata, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.

Alexander Yata Misaki se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Totsuka en mitad del pequeño Café de Shizume, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para el, la voz de su amigo poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Yata percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlos con mucho más interés del que a el le gustaría.

¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Totsuka a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnudo sobre las mesas?

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Yata deseaba que Tatara pudiese sentirse avergonzado. Pero su vistoso, y a menudo extravagante, amigo no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada en los bajos a Tatara, lo consumía.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Totsuka-san? —murmuró—. Supongo que los hombres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Yata ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, chicos? —preguntó, y después miró directamente a Yata—O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, muchacho?

¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un bate para golpear a Totsuka-san?

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Yata con las mejillas ardiendo. Definitivamente, mataría a Tatara por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Yata—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Yata se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Tatara le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Yata, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras se imaginaba destruyendo la cámara de video de Tatara—. Me las pagarás.

Tatara ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su mochila adornado con conejos, solo pensó en una persona, Anna.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

— Jovencísimo —corrigió Yata molesto—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Tatara paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesta a pagar Anna por saber que su "madre" se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un muchacho.

Tatara resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo Tatara mientras salía tras el a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos de Butler Café*

Las notas de suaves de un solitario violin se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, y motores de automóviles; una oleada de calor típico de la Ciudad de Shizume en verano, los recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Yata se abrió camino entre la multitud

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Tatara una vez lo alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Yata!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Cuatro —contestó el con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Tatara incrédulo.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Tatara y a Yata. Ajeno —como era habitual en el— a la atención que despertaban, Tatara continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. Vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?

Yata acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amigo una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Tatara era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en pleno centro de Shizume, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y animal que pasara por la zona?

—Tch, baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad— no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Tatara soltó un bufido.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres deberían venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer u hombre sobre su peso y su altura, sin previo aviso.

Yata soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctor Amor —dijo Tatara imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth—. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de las Bragas de Teflón". —bajando la voz, Tatara añadió:— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

Yata le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, soy un sexólogo. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la petit mort* mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Totsuka-san, perdería el título.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.

Haciendo una mueca, Yata comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Tatara había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos. Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que lo golpeara con un bate cuando quiera. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver repeticiones de novelas.

Tatara le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Ryu?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Daisuke?

— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.

— ¿Takeshi?

Yata miró a Tatara y éste alzó las manos.

— Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

Yata la miró furioso.

— Eh, Totsuka-san , ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? Hola Yata-san— Kamamoto saludo sonriendo y le preguntó desde el puesto situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía comida. Agite la cabeza en modo de saludo

Kamamoto es un hombre alto de piel bronceada tiene cabello rubio ligeramente largo. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en una liviana camisa blanca, y unos bermudas negros

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Tatara mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

— Un par de chicos tomaron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

— Gracias ¡! —dijo Tatara guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Yata no había visto nunca.

— ¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —preguntó Kamamoto.

— Sí —le contestó éste mientras tomaba su monedero—. Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

— ¡Eh, Kamamoto! —gritó la conductora—. Vamos a nuestra cita ¡!.

Kamamoto le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

— En un momento voy —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia ella de manera galante, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Yata movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Kamamoto necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que el. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

— ¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre.

— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Tatara mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Totsuka-san, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en mi vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

Tatara tomo el libro.

— A que tengo una idea.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Tatara le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y el no se asustaba fácilmente… bueno si pero esto era distinto. Bueno, a no ser que su amigo estuviera involucrado con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Yata se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido un compañero de habitación normal el primer año en la universidad, en lugar de Tatara Quiero Ser Un Poco de Todo. De algo estaba seguro: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. El soportaba el húmedo calor con una ligera playera sin mangas de seda color negra y unos bermudas verdes. En contraste, Tatara llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca . Sin mencionar la pulsera que tintineaban cada vez que se movía y el rete en su oreja.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero el sabía que Tatara escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «_reservado_» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Excepto en la extraña creencia que Tatara había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a el, Tatara le dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuesto a agarrarlo— de Yata y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer. Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que lo invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, ¡Voilà! —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Yata miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a si mismo: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una mujer en este caso a un hombre.

Con la boca seca, Yata observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano .

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos mechones, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color azul metálico, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa. Casi podía escuchar el suave y profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos brazos lo envolvían y lo atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisit o, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor y ardor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado entre sus piernas.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Tatara, para ver si también él se había visto afectado del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello. Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Tatara, mirándolo por fin a los ojos. Misaki se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Totsuka adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a Tatara antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—.Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Totsuka abrió la boca, mudo de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Yata de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras lo miraba furioso.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

Yata alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Tatara mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. Te lo advierto; esto —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.

Yata miró fijamente a su amigo mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía, sentado tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Tatara era en realidad un mago.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

—Tch, está bien —dijo Yata dándose por vencido—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Tatara adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— El tipo que te he enseñado… Saruhiko… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquél que le invoque, y a adorarlo.

Yata se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducado, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Totsuka Tatara, un licenciado en historia antigua y en física, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó

— ok, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo a medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Tatara se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Yata dio un grito, dio un salto hacia atrás y tiró su mochila.

Tatara jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Tatara negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo, Totsuka-san.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Misaki recogio su mochila y saco unas gafas de sol y llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Totusuka le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los veintires años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Tatara se negaba a admitir que había sido él, el que dirigiera el puntero.

Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero estar un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía las gafas—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho. —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir:— Dile a Anna que hola y que debe visitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Totsuka le observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo azul cobalto.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba seguro.

— Te gustará Misaki, Saruhiko —murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarlo, ése eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Saruhiko elegía para darle la razón.

Misaki pensaba que estaba loco a causa de sus creencias, pero Tatara sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba seguro que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta él. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía. Puesto que llevaba cinco bellos años haciendo de papel de padre y madre, supo que no estaba destinado a el. Lo usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Yata Misaki.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes… Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Yata recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

NT:

*Doctora Ruth: Conocida sexóloga estadounidense, famosa por sus programas de consejos en  
radio y televisión. (N. de la T.)

*petite mort en francés, también conocida como La pequeña muerte, hace referencia al período refractorio que ocurre después del orgasmo sexual. Este término ha sido interpretado generalmente para describir a la pérdida del estado de conciencia o desvanecimiento post-orgásmico que sufren las personas en algunas experiencias sexuales

~Hola  
Espero les guste el capitulo, no duden en dejar sus comentarios  
que tengan buen dia !  
bye~~

28/06/2013 -11:35 pm


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Unas horas más tarde, Yata suspiró al abrir la puerta de su dúplex y poner el pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras él, echando el pestillo. Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los tenis y los dejaba en la entrada, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina tranquila: entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, jugar videojuegos, llamar a Tatara o a Kamamoto, comprobar el contestador e irse a la cama.

Tatara tenía razón, la vida de Yata era una aburrida y escueta investigación sobre la monotonía.

A los veintidós años, Yata estaba muy cansado de su vida. ¡Demonios!, incluso Daisuke —el incansable buscador de tesoros nasales—comenzaba a parecer atractivo.

Bueno, quizás Daisuke no. Y menos su nariz, pero seguro que había alguien ahí afuera, en algún lugar, que no era un cretino.

¿O no?

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus entretenimientos favoritos.

O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Algún día, encontraría un entretenimiento divertido.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer su mochila junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa.

Acababa de cambiarse la ropa por algo mas cómodo cuando sonó el timbre.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Tatara.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su amigo le soltó enojado:

— No irás a ponerte eso esta noche, ¿verdad?

Yata echó un vistazo a su pantalón de pijama lleno de agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto? —Y entonces lo vio; en la enorme cesta de mimbre que tatara utilizaba para llevar las compras—. ¡Uf! No.

Ese libro otra vez, no.

Con una expresión ligeramente irritada, Tatara le contestó:

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Yata?

Misaki miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no lo escucharon.

— Tch, ¿Cuál? ¿Que no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi gordo y pálido cuerpo sobre cualquier hombre que conozco?

— Que no tienes ni idea de lo encantador que eres en realidad.

Mientras Yata se quedaba allí plantado, mudo de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Totsuka llevó el libro a la salita de estar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de café. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Yata no se molestó en seguirlo. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que Tatara estaría buscando unas copas.

Empujado por un resorte invisible, Yata se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el libro.

Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó la suave cubierta de cuero.

Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

_¡ Qué ridiculez. ! _

_No crees en esta basura ¡!._

Yata pasó la mano por el cuero y notó que no había título, ni ninguna otra Inscripción. Abrió la tapa.

Era el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro.

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

Yata frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego.

Aún más intrigado que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas… Qué extraño…

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario que Totsuka, el evitó las clases de lenguas antiguas en la facultad como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por su amigo, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

— Definitivamente, creo que es griego —dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.

Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecto e incitante.

Increíblemente fascinante.

Cautivado por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.

Totsuka se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Yata miraba fijamente a Saruhiko. Nunca lo había visto tan extasiado desde que lo conocía.

Bien.

Quizás Saruhiko pudiese ayudarlo.

Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo.

Pero Mikoto había sido un maldito narcisista y desconsiderado. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con Yata y con sus sentimientos, que incluso lo había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad.

Y ninguna persona merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de el.

Saruhiko sería definitivamente bueno para Misaki. Un mes con él y olvidaría todo lo referente a Mikoto. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de la crueldad de Mikoto para siempre.

Pero, primero, tenía que conseguir que su testarudo, orgulloso y arrogante amigo fuese un poco más obediente.

— ¿Has encargado la pizza? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

Yata la tomo con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo.

— ¿Yata?...Yata… Misaki?

Parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Hum? Misaki? ya te dije que no me digas de esa manera

— Te pillé mirando —bromeó Totsuka, consiguiendo que Misaki olvidara el asunto de su nombre.

Yata se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Oh, por favor!, no es más que un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro.

— Yata, en ese dibujo no hay nada pequeño.

—Totsuka-san, eres malo.

— Completamente cierto. ¿Más vino?

Y como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre.

— Yo voy —dijo Totsuka, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor.

Unos minutos después, volvió a la salita. Hasta Yata llegó el maravilloso aroma de la enorme pizza de pepperoni y sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el libro. Y al hombre cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente.

Pero no resultó fácil.

De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era el Rey del Hielo. Ni siquiera Brad Pitt o Brendan Fraser despertaban sus deseos. Y a ellos los veía en color.

¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo?

¿En él?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo desafío personal. Sí. Demostraría a Totsuka y al libro que el dominaba la situación.

Después de cuatro porciones de pizza, dos pastelitos de chocolate, cuatro copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbados en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían Dieciséis velas.

— «Dices que es tu cumpleaños» —comenzó Tatara a cantar, y acto seguido golpeó el suelo como si de unos bongos se tratara— «También es el mío». Yata le golpeó la cabeza con un cojín y bufo al comprobar los efectos del vino.

— ¿Yata? —dijo Totsuko burlon—. ¿Estás ebrio?

Misaki volvió a reírse.

— Más bien, agradablemente contento. Maravillosamente contento. — Totsuka se rió de él

— Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer un pequeño experimento?

— ¡No! —gritó Misaki con énfasis, sujetando una manta contra su pecho—. No quiero utilizar la Ouija, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola carta del Tarot o una runa, te vomitaré encima los pastelitos.

Suspiro, Tatara tomo el libro y lo abrió.

Las doce menos cinco.

Sostuvo el dibujo para que Yata lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

— ¿Qué opinas de él?

Yata lo miró y sonrió.

— Está para chuparse los dedos, ¿verdad?

Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No conseguía recordar la última vez que Misaki le había dedicado un cumplido a un hombre. Movió juguetonamente el libro frente al rostro de su amigo.

— Vamos, Yata. Admítelo. Deseas a este bombón.

— Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de unas galletas saladas, ¿me dejarías en paz?

— Puede. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerlo en tu cama?

Yata puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín.

— ¿A comer sesos de mono a la plancha? — hizo burla

— Ahora soy yo el que va a vomitar.

— No estás prestando atención a la película.

— Lo haré si pronuncias este hechizo tan cortito.

Yata alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no merecía la pena discutir con Totsuka… tenía aquella expresión. No se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellos en ese mismo momento.

Además, ¿qué había de malo? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ninguno de los estúpidos rituales y encantamientos de Tatara funcionaban.

— Tch…de acuerdo, si así te sientes mejor, lo haré.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Tatara y lo agarró de un brazo para ponerlo en pie—.Necesitamos salir al porche.

— Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso.

Con la sensación de ser una niño al que habían dejado dormir en casa de un amigo, y que acababa de perder en el juego de Verdad-Atrevimiento, dejó que Tatara lo guiara a través de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al porche. El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, escuchó a los grillos cantar y descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. Misaki supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a un esclavo sexual.

Se rió por lo bajo.

— Entonces…¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó a Totsuka—. ¿Pedir un deseo a un planeta?

Totsuka negó con la cabeza y lo colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el libro.

— Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, sexy escalvo ! —dijo Misaki con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el libro con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara—. Me pones tan caliente… No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes.

Totsuka se rió.

— Para. ¡Esto es serio!

— ¿Serio? Por favor. Estoy aquí fuera en mitad del porche, el día de mi veintidosavo cumpleaños, descalzo, con unos pantalones a los que mi madre les prendería fuego y abrazando un estúpido libro para invocar a un esclavo sexual griego que está en el más allá —miró a Totsuka—. Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo…

Sosteniendo el libro con una sola mano, extendió los brazos a ambos lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a rogar al oscuro cielo:

— ¡Oh! Fabuloso esclavo sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas escandalosas que sepas. Te ordeno que te levantes —dijo, alzando las cejas.

Totsuka resopló.

— Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces.

Yata se enderezó.

— Esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual.

Con los brazos en jarras, Totsuka le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Saruhiko de Macedonia.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo Misaki volviendo a apretar el libro sobre el pecho, y cerrando los ojos—. Ven y alivia el dolor que siento en mis partes bajas, ¡Oh! Gran Saruhiko de Macedonia, Saruhiko de Macedonia, Saruhiko de Macedonia …—se giró para mirar a Totsuka—. ¿Sabes? Esto es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.

Pero su amigo no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupado mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de un apuesto extraño.

Yata acababa de poner otra vez los ojos en blanco, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo los envolvió. Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo el caluroso y húmedo bochorno, típico de una noche de agosto.

De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron.

Arqueando una ceja, Yata contempló como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en ella cobró vida.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero—. ¡Totsuka-san, mira allí!

Totsuka se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de Yata. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás.

— ¿Saruhiko? —le llamó Totsuka, y dio un paso hacia delante.

El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un "miau" rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio como una exhalación.

— Mira, Totsuka-san. Es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato — sostuvo el libro con un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un simulacro de desmayo—. ¡Oh, ayúdeme Señora de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? Ayúdeme rápido, antes de que me mate a causa de la maldita alergia.

— Dame ese libro —le espetó Tatara quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas—. ¡Joder!, ¿qué he hecho mal?

Yata abrió la puerta para que Tatara pasara al fresco interior de la sala.

— No hiciste nada mal, Totsuka-san. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un viejecillo sentado en la parte trasera de un almacén, escribiendo toda esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que hemos sido.

— Quizás era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no puedo interpretar. Debe ser eso.

Yata cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó un poco más de paciencia.

Y me llama testarudo, ¡a mí!

El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Yata escuchó la voz de Anna preguntado por Totsuka.

— Es para ti —dijo alargándole el auricular después de saludar a la hija de su amigo

Tatara tomo el telefono.

— ¿Sí? —se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Misaki podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Anna. Por la repentina palidez del rostro de su amigo, dedujo que algo había pasado.

— Vale, vale. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Ok, te quiero. Voy de camino… no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.

Misaki sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago. Una y otra vez, volvía a ver al policía en la puerta de su dormitorio, y a escuchar su desapasionada voz: Siento mucho informarle…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Misaki.

— Anna dejo la ventana abierta y su gato se escapó, salió a buscarlo y se torció el tobillo

Dejó escapar el aliento más tranquilo. Gracias Señor, no ha sido un accidente grave.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Dice que sí. Bando la encontró y la llevo a un médico de guardia que le hizo una radiografía antes de que se marcharan. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche?

Totsuka negó con la cabeza.

— No, has tomado demasiado vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy seguro de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensivo que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

— De acuerdo. Avísame si es grave.

Tatara tomo su abrigo y sacó las llaves. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el libro a Yata

— ¡Qué demonios! Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.

— No eres idiota Totsuka-san. Simplemente, un …uhm…un poco excéntrico?.

— Eso es lo que decían de Mary Todd Lincoln*. Hasta que la encerraron.

Yata agarro el libro, riéndose a carcajadas, y observó cómo Tatara caminaba hacia su coche.

— Ten cuidado —gritó desde la puerta—. Y gracias por el regalo, y por lo que esté por venir.

Tatara le dijo adiós con la mano antes de subirse a su Jeep Cherokee de color rojo brillante y alejarse.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Yata cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá.

— No te vayas a ningún lado, esclavo sexual.

Yata se rió de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Tatara con todas aquellas majaderías?

Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino fogonazo.

Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido dentro de la casa.

— ¿Pero qué dem…?

Soltó la copa y fue hacia la salita de estar. Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, percibió una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era un hombre. Un hombre muy apuesto.

¡Un hombre desnudo!

* * *

N.T: hola a todos

primero que nada gracias por los comentarios que han dejado y por añadir la historia a sus favoritos

y en seundo, espero les ute este capitulo, como veran las cosas ya se empiezan a poner interesantes XD, no duden en dejar sus opiniones !

no me maten por poner a mikoto de malo en la historia ((amo a mikoto ! )) pero no habia otro que le quedar el papel


	4. capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Yata hizo lo que cualquier persona que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: ¡ **gritar** !.

Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

_"¡No!"-_ Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse.

Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo tomo, pero resultó ser una de sus pantuflas con forma de perrito chihuahua.

_¡Joder_! -Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la tomo; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso.

Más rápido de lo que el hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y lo inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡_Santo Dios_!- su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante.

Con todos los sentidos embotados, Yata miró hacia arriba y…

Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran del mismo color que un tomate. Después de todo, cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de su frente y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Yata se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante.

Yata miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel blanca como la nieve, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que le tocara.

_¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía_!

Fascinado, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí mismo que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de sus músculos hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era él!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndose a el, y él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como el.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Saruhiko? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un adonis. Sus músculos eran duros, y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda.

Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina.

Hasta "aquello" había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena lacia, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito.

Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos pero si delicados. Definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que era muy provocadora

Y sus ojos.

¡Dios mío!

Tenían el celestial azul cielo, como el de un perfecto día de verano, rodeados de un borde azul oscuro que resaltaba sus iris. Resultaban abrasadores tan intensos, seductores y reflejaban inteligencia. Yata tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían realmente resultar letales.

O al menos, devastadores.

Y el se sentía realmente devastado en esos momentos. Cautivado por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica. No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza.

Atónito, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Saruhiko alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes su invocador había salido huyendo de él. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado. Todos los demás habían esperado ansiosos a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que los y las complaciera.

Pero éste no…

Era distinto.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquel chico. Una corta melena pelirroja muy desordenada , y sus ojos tenían color ámbar y brillaban con calidez .

La pálida y suave piel estaba cubierta de un encantador sonrojo. Era tan adorable como su alta e insinuante voz.

No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirle sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —murmuró Yata mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perplejo, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás muy desnudo.

Él le acaricio la nuca mirándolo a los ojos.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Joder,Estás desnudo!

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— M-maldición, estás tan contento, y desnudo.

Confundido, Saruhiko frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Misaki le miró su erección .

— Idiota ¡! Estás contento —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómodo? —le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a un invocador le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Saruhiko, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba el pantalón de el pelirrojo y aquel bulto que se notaba. No podía esperar más para ver su miembro.

Para saborearlo.

Se acercó para tocarlo.

Yata se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracho y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco.

_¡Sí, eso era!_ Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo.

Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacho, es que definitivamente estás agotado. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes.

Saruhiko se acercó a el y le agarro el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Misaki no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. Lo hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Yata se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Misaki gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a el esa situación, con la diferencia de que el no era una mujer.

¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándolo con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, el peliazul se dedicaba a embelesarlo con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándolo con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos pasionales.

¡_Oh Dios_! Su presencia le estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Yata decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono

Ni…

Las manos de Saruhiko acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarlo por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca.

El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Saruhiko sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Yata, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y lisa piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que el pelirrojo provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírlo gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una chico. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.

Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Yata como a un trozo de chocolate. Lo tumbaría y gozaría de él como un hambriento invitado a un banquete.

Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que sus invocadores siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que éste se desmayara.

Al menos no todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerlo.

La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Yata no reaccionó, perdido como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre le hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, mono estúpido! —le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Él se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad ante el apodo. En ese momento, Yata fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con él y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror lo sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de el no estaba asustado. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no, imbécil .

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a un chico en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a poseerme es en tus sueños infeliz!. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura, sintio, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad. ¡_Era real_!

¡_Cielos_!, Tatara y el habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo.

Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo palido, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en el le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche?

Estaba claro que Saruhiko sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Yata se puso tenso ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre?

Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarlo o excitarlo.

Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Saruhiko, lo único que tenía en mente era tomarlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima.

Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de el, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre?

Aparte de aquello.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarlo de nuevo.

¡_Oh, sí!,_ le pedía su cuerpo, _por favor, tócame por todos sitios ¡!_.

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Saruhiko como a sí mismo; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Oh por Kami!, era fantástico. El cabello azulado le caía hasta debajo de los hombros, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas, de color azul oscuro, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos lo estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran.

En ese momento desearía poder matar a Totsuka, sin ninguna duda. Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel blanquesina

_¡Déjalo ya_!

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Saruhiko puso una expresión crispada. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso.

De hecho, todas las personas a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible.

Y después de la maldición, sus invocadores habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

—Tu ¡! Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Yata antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Saruhiko observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que aquel pelirrojo claudicara.

Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Nadie podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa.

¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Saruhiko se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron.

Volvió a encenderlas.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes.

Saruhiko miró a Yata que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo.

¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle?

Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela. Misaki esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que él apreciara sus hojas.

Misaki se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Totsuka-san —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia.

Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Yata le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?

¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Yata! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre el para tocarle la cara. Yata se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionado, Yata se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira, hombre —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocado. Te aseguro que no elegí venir, Misaki

Sus palabras consiguieron herirlo.

—Es Yata, bueno, cierta parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí, Misaki~

—Soy Yata ¡! bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Misaki titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: bingo.

Yata guardó silencio.

Saruhiko se puso de pie lentamente y lo miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadores habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestos a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una persona que no le deseara físicamente.

Era…

Extraño.

Humillante.

Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación.

Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Yata.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches, pervertido!.

Saruhiko dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrado, Yata comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro.

Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna.

Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —un mes entero— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Saru tumbado sobre el, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en el, le asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Saruhiko le falló la voz.

Yata se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos.

Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Saruhiko de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en eso. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Comida —contestó el peliazul—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Misaki que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para el esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría ojiazul después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él le siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Misaki asombrado. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Saruhiko se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Yata le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Totsuka había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y el había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja.

— El esclavo sexual escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro- Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?

El asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Saruhiko hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: "_Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida._" Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Tch, mira, estúpido mono, no soy tu cocinero. Cuando te pases conmigo te daré de comer Alpo* ¡!.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Alpo?

— Olvídalo —aún irritado, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.

Saruhiko se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Yata sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

—Joder, ¿En serio? —Yata se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Yata se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

Misaki abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Oh, por Kami! Cuando te llamé Saruhiko de Macedonia era cierto. Eres de Macedonia.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Yata giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.

Yata frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.

Yata se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «_invadir_» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándolo con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Saruhiko escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo el pelirrojo apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

El sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que el había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete y ordenador, Saruhik dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones.

Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadores.

Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Saruhiko apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora.

Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas.

En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula.

Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Yata se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. El nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para

mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Había tenedores en la antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó.

Saruhiko dejó de comer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?

_¡Estas desvariando!_ -Le gritó su mente.

¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con **ese **cuerpo!

No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el—. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo

XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto. —Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:— No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

— No. —Saruhiko se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Yata se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Mikoto se le clavó el corazón. El sólo había conocido a un hombre egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Saruhiko tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Saruhiko se encogió de hombros y Yata cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones.

Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él.

— A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Saruhiko levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las personas sólo querían una cosa de él: esa parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos.

Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Misaki, deteniéndose en el bulto que había entre sus piernas

Indignado, Yata cruzó las piernas y esperó a que él le mirara a los ojos. Saruhiko casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por tus pezones y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Yata se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse muy cachondo.

Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que el quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tch, tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy un chico a el que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Tch, es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Yata sintió como sus ojos le atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que le dejó intrigado, desconcertado y un poco asustado.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Yata se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrado accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir.

Aterrorizado, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Grito y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.

Finalmente, su madre lo escuchó y lo ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Misaki sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy seguro, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre lo sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrado media hora; pero a el le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Misaki curioso

— Tch, obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con el y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada.

Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero

tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno, Misaki.

— Mi nombre es Yata, tch eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

El ojiazul lo miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Yata lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que el terapeuta que había en el se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y el se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio.

Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Shizume. Las otras mujeres y lo mas probable también hombres, lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero el no estaba dispuesto a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, mono.

Él alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser _tu_ sirviente — continuó Yata—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Yata.

Saruhiko dejó a un lado la copa de vino y lo atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tu pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye mono pervertido!, ¡relájate! —le dijo Yata con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de eso.

— ¿Y por qué no?

_Sí_, le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. _¿Por qué no?_

— Porque no soy ningún gato callejero con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

**Alpo: **Marca de comida enlatada para perros.

**NT**: Hola a todo, perdonen la demora, lo bueno es de que ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten por cierto muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios y han añadido la historia a sus favoritos !


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Saruhiko alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron utilizarlo en el pasado. No era de extrañar que se asustase de él.

Una imagen de Penélope le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan feroz que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento militar para no tambalearse.

Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.

No es que fuese un bastardo de nacimiento; es que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en uno.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, nunca mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Misaki era el presente. Y estaba en él por el.

Ahora entendía lo que Tatara quería decir cuando le habló sobre Misaki. Por eso le convocaron. Para mostrarle a Misaki que el sexo podía ser divertido.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.

Mientras le observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a una chico para que lo aceptara. Anteriormente, ninguno había rechazado su cuerpo.

Con la inteligencia de Yata y su testarudez, sabía que llevárselo a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento.

Igual que acabaría saboreándolo a el. Cada dulce y pecoso centímetro de su cuerpo.

Yata tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Saruhiko. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador.

_¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?_

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante un desconocido.

Pero había algo fascinante en este hombre. Algo que el percibía de forma perturbadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos celestiales ojos azules, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como psicólogo, que le impedían tener un alma atormentada en su casa y no prestarle ayuda.

No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la una.

— ¡Joder! —dijo asombrado por la hora—. Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.

— ¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir?

Si el humor de Saruhiko no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Yata de buena gana.

— Tengo que irme.

Él frunció el ceño…

_¿Dolorido?_

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Sarruhiko negó con la cabeza.

— Hm~, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…

— No tengo sueño.

A Yata le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

Sauhiko lo miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer algo para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos.

No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

— Tch, he estado descansando desde 1895 —le explicó—. No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuantos.

— Estamos en el año 2013 —le informó Yata pensativo—. Has estado «_durmiendo»_ durante… ah…mh… ciento… dieciocho años. —No, se corrigió el misma. No había estado durmiendo.

Él le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro. Aislado. Solo.

El era la primera persona con la que había hablado, o estado cerca, después de cien años.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado. Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido tangible para el, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como un simple espectador.

— Me gustaría poder quedarme despierto —dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y se queda sin batería.

— Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que son la gelatina ni la batería.

Yata todavía percibía su desilusión.

— Puedes ver la televisión.

— ¿Televisión?

Cogió el cuenco vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Saruhiko a la sala de estar. Encendió el televisor y lo enseñó a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia.

— Increíble —susurró él mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

— Sí, es algo muy útil.

Eso lo mantendría ocupado. Después de todo, los hombres sólo necesitaban tres cosas para ser felices: comida, sexo y un mando a distancia. Dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.

— Bueno —dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, Saruhiko le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, Yata sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. Misaki percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.

No quería quedarse solo.

Humedeciéndose los labios —se le habían secado de forma repentina—, dijo algo increíble.

— Hey mono, tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?

Saruhiko le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras el pelirrojo mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que Yata lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores.

Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia el contrario. Una rara sensación en el estómago.

¿Ternura?

No estaba seguro.

Yata lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una ¿cómo lo había llamado Grace?, ¿televisión?

Observó cómo Saruhiko paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres y de susabuelos, de sus amigos, de Tatara y el en la facultad, y una del perro que tuvo cuando era pequeño.

— ¿Vives solo? —le preguntó.

— Sí —dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Su camisa de dormir estaba sobre el respaldo. Lo cogió y después miró a Saruhiko y a la toalla verde que aún llevaba alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con ella de aquella guisa.

Seguro que puedes.

No, no puedo.

¿Por favor?

¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar!

Aún guardaba los pijamas de su padre en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus progenitores; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para Yata, era un lugar sagrado. Teniendo en cuenta la anchura de los hombros de Saruhiko, estaba seguro de que las camisas no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen cortos, al menos no se le caerían.

— tch, Espera aquí —le dijo—. No tardaré nada.

Después de verlo marcharse como una exhalación, Saruhiko se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de encaje blanco. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —que debían ser automóviles— mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal.

Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente.

Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como televisión y bombilla.

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo.

¿Cómo sería todo la siguiente vez que lo convocaran?

¿Podrían las cosas cambiar mucho?

O lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarlo?

Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapado durante toda la eternidad? Solo y despierto. Alerta. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a él, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor.

¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como un hombre? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas ordenadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los ordenadores sustituirían un día a los libros.

¿Qué sería de él entonces?

Yata se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres, junto a la puerta de espejo del vestidor, donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante marquise*** **de medio quilate.

El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Con diesiocho años recién cumplidos en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: la seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de sus padres y su apoyo emocional.

A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparado para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado cinco años, aún los echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo. El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan en un accidente sin sentido.

Incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Yata había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba.

Abrió el cajón donde su padre guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva. Nadie había tocado estas cosas desde la tarde que su madre las dobló y las guardó.

Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre. Las bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela. Peor aún, recordaba el amor que se profesaban.

Lo que daría el por encontrar la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Habían estado casados veinticinco años antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron.

No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Pero el los veía.

Y ahora lo recordaba.

Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a un hombre que le dejase sin aliento. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido.

— ¡Oh, mamá! —balbuceó, deseando que sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche.

Deseando…

No sabía qué. Lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padre había hecho feliz a su madre.

Mordiéndose el labio, Yata cogió el pantalón de cuadros azul marino y blanco, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Aquí tienes —dijo arrojándole la prenda a Saruhiko y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que él fuese testigo de sus lágrimas. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de nadie.

Saruhiko cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras Misaki. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

— Misaki —la llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizado al verlo llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba. Se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos.

A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Saruhiko se vio arrastrado por una oleada de compasión. Yata lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Inseguro.

Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.

Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo. Nada de tiempo.

Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Yata, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento. Y, entonces, las palabras de Yata lo golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. El lo había definido a la perfección: _no era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse._

Se aferró con fuerza al tirador de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos. O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y le abrazó. Yata le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en él como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho desnudo y sollozaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Saruhiko. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien como definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a una persona que lloraba. Se había acostado con tantos que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a una persona como estaba abrazando a Yata. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie.

Ni por su "esposa".

Como soldado, había sido entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, frío y duro.

_«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él»._ Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que lo agarró del pelo y lo echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de siete años.

Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Saruhiko llegase a su fin, enseñándolo a ocultar el dolor. Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

— Lo siento —murmuró Misaki sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojos ambar brillantes por las lágrimas y parecían resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación.

Incómodo, Saruhiko se alejó de el contrario.

— tch, ¿Te sientes mejor?

Misaki se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Saruhiko tras el, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le consoló mientras lloraba.

— uhm… Sí —murmuró—. G-gracias .

Él peliazul no respondió.

En lugar de ser el hombre tierno que la abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser el Señor Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción.

Dejando escapar un suspiro iracundo, y pasó a su lado.

—Demonios, no me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansado y quizás todavía un poco borracho. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que él peliazul iría tras el, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón.

Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Saruhiko un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo del hombre junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando él se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una larga y musculosa pierna sobre la cintura.

— ¡Estupido mono pervertido! —gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su erección contra la cadera—. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.

— Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas —le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Yata se sonrojó al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijo a Tatara.

— Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.

— Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices.

¡_Oh_!, no le cabía la menor duda.

— Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación, idiota.

Entonces lo miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos azules.

— No entiendo por qué vas a echarme —le dijo.

— Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses un muñeco sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con un hombre al que no conozco.

Con una mirada preocupada, Saruhiko se apartó finalmente de el pelirrojo y se tumbó en la cama.

Misaki respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle que no a este hombre.

¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con este tipo a tu lado?

¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?

Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los «_y si_…» ni para los «_pero…»._ Ni tampoco para Saruhiko.

Él colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a el joven muchacho. Ésta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a un muchacho tan atractivo sin hacerle el amor.

Era inconcebible. Ninguno lo había rechazado antes.

El se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un mando a distancia, como el que le había enseñado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

— Esto es para la luz —dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes —le dio el mando a distancia—. Buenas noches, Saruhiko de Macedonia.

— Buenas noches, Misaki~—susurró él, observando cómo su sedoso cabello se revolvía sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarle mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarle. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de su pómulo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su miembro cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza del cuerpo de un digno amante. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.

Sólo podía pensar en separarle los cremosos muslos y hundirse profundamente en el. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.

Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.

Se alejó de el a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón.

Podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero él jamás encontraría la paz.

— Maldito seas, Príapo —gruñó. Era el dios que le había maldecido, hundiéndolo en este miserable destino—. Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.

Una vez aplacada su ira, suspiró y se dio cuenta que las Parcas y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio con él.

* * *

Yata se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años.

De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándola con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.

¡_El pervertido_!

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor de Saruhiko. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que él lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

— Lo siento, mono —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. Me sobresaltaste.

Saruhiko abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.

Aquello fue peor aún para Misaki, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes. Y la visión de esos blanquísimos dientes, increíblemente rectos, que a el joven en abstinencia le gustaría tener mordisqueándole…

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de él descendió hasta el pantalón del contrario mirando cierta zona.

Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Yata se dio cuenta de que, desde donde él estaba sentado, podría ver todo su cuerpo

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Saruhiko tiró de el, hasta sentarlo sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios.

Misaki gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de el peliazul mezclándose con el suyo.

Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar…

_¡Debía estar loco!_

Los brazos de Saruhiko intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndolo e incitándolo, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más ledolía: entre los muslos, donde quería tenerle.

Sus labios la abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.

¡El tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de un chico!

Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas hasta obtener el máximo placer.

Exhaló el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo, despertando su miembro, que al instante se endureció, sobresaliendo del patalon, clamando por ser atendido.

— Saru…—gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.

Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

Se dio la vuelta con el pelirrojo en brazos y la aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Yata percibía su erección, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba sobre la cadera, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

— Tienes que parar —consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

— ¿Parar el qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Misaki siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel. Misaki froto su cadera inconsientemente contra la de Saruhiko—. ¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de su boxer para tocarle donde más lo deseaba.

Yata se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre las piernas. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble!

Saruhiko comenzó a acariciar en círculos la la entrada de el pelirrojo, utilizando un solo dedo, haciendo que se consumiera antes de introducirle dos dedos hasta el fondo.

Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su interior, comenzó a masajearle muy suavemente su miembro.

— ¡Ooooh! —gimió Yata, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Saruhiko, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos y su lengua, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Yata se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Saruhiko cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo de Misaki bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo. Era suyo. Podía sentirlo temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó la camisa e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente toda la areola, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua.

No recordaba que un chico supiese tan bien como aquél.

Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Y estaba completamente preparado para recibirlo: ardiente, húmedo y muy estrecho; exactamente como a él le gustaba

Rasgó de un tirón la pequeña prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Yata, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente.

Y en toda su profundidad.

Misaki escuchó cómo rompía sus boxer, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.

¡_Tenía que conseguirlo_!

Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el pelo de Saruhiko, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.

El ojiazul se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos.

Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Yata aguantó la respiración mientras él colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus piernas.

La punta de su miembro presionaba justo sobre su entrada. Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus amplios hombros.

Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono.

Yata dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control

— Tch, ¿Qué es ese ruido? —gruñó Saruhiko irritado.

Agradecido por la interrupción, Yata salió como pudo de debajo de Saruhiko; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— Es un teléfono —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y coger el auricular.

La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja.

Lanzando una maldición, Saruhiko se puso de lado.

— Totsuka-san, gracias a Dios que eres tú —dijo Yata, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía Totsuka de saber el momento preciso en que llamar!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amigo.

— Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Saruhiko que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada —le dijo Totsuka confundido.

— Tú no, Totsua-san.

El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.

— Escucha —le dijo Yata a Tatara con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que busques entre tu ropa y traigas unas cuantas cosas. Ahora.

— ¡Funcionó! —el agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!

Yata colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Saruhiko bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…

— ¡Para ya!

Él se echó hacia atrás y le miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

— ¿No te gusta que te haga eso?

— Yo no he dicho eso —contestó antes de poder detenerse.

El pelizul se acercó de nuevo a el pelirrojo.

Yata bajó de un salto de la cama.

— Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Saruhiko se apoyó en un brazo, tendido sobre un costado, y la observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo de Misaki.

— Tch,¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enfermo?

— ¿Que estoy enfermo? —repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Saruhiko apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba totalmente erecto.

Hipnotizado, Misaki fue incapaz de moverse.

— No hemos acabado —dijo él con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a el bajito.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —le contestó Misaki, y huyó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el pestillo a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Saruhiko tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado como se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo?

Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó un juramento.

— ¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?

Misaki se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Saruhiko que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el.

Sus labios sobre…

— ¡Para, para, para!

No era un ninfómano sin control sobre sí misma. Era una licenciado en Filosofía, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas.

Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con Saruhiko.

— Muy bien —se dijo a sí mismo—. Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego, ¿qué? —Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, colega, te quedarás solo otra vez.

» _¿Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió cuando Mikoto se marchó? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cuando te paseabas por la habitación, con el estómago revuelto porque habías permitido que te utilizara? ¿Te acuerdas de la humillación que sentías_?

Pero aún peor que esos recuerdos, era la imagen de Mikoto mofándose de el a carcajadas con sus amigos, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta. Cómo deseaba haber ibo y abrir la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

No, no dejaría que nadie más lo utilizara.

Le había costado años superar la crueldad de Mikoto, y no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar lo que había conseguido por un capricho. ¡Aunque fuese un fabuloso capricho!

No, no y no. La próxima vez que se entregara a un hombre, sería con uno que estuviese unido a el. Alguien que le cuidara.

Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor y continuase usando su cuerpo buscando su propio placer, como si el no importara nada —pensaba, mientras los recuerdos reprimidos regresaban a la superficie. Mikoto se había comportado como si el no hubiese estado presente. Como si no hubiese sido más que una muñeca sin emociones, diseñado sólo para proporcionarle placer.

Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le volviesen a tratar así, especialmente si se trataba de Saruhiko.

Jamás.

Saruhiko bajó las escaleras, maravillado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.

Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde Misaki guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. **Increíble.**

Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.

— No comas nada que no puedas identificar —se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores. Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Misaki tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.

Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor.

Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.

Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.

¡Por los dioses!, estaba tan hambriento… Tenía tanta sed…

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara.

Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

«_Date la vuelta, Saru y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»_

Saruhiko se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser un hombre.

Al menos, Yata no le había encadenado a la cama.

Todavía.

Asqueado, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Misaki no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto a Grace tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara.

Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Totsuka.

— ¿Dónde está?

Saruhiko agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de el amigo de Misaki. Eso era lo que había esperado de Misaki.

Los dos chicos entraron a la cocina. Saruhiko alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos marrones tan grandes como dos escudos espartanos.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —balbució Tatara.

Misaki cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de ira y diversión.

— Mono, éste es Totsuka.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —repitió su amigo.

— ¿Totsuka-san? —preguntó Misaki, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierto amigo, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¡Jesús, Ma…!

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya? —la reprendió Yata.

Totsuka dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Saruhiko para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies.

Saruhiko apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

— ¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, el estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.

Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarlo de aquel modo… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Totsuka alargó la mano, inseguro, para tocarle el brazo.

— ¡Uuuh! —se burló él, consiguiendo que Tatara diera un respingo.

Yata soltó una carcajada.

Tatara frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.

— Muy bien, ¿estáis intentando reírse de mí?

— Te lo mereces —le dijo Misaki mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Saruhiko y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que tú vas a ocuparte de él durante el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Saruhiko y Tatara al unísono.

Yata se tragó el bocado.

— Bueno, no puedo llevarlo conmigo a la consulta, ¿no?

Tatara sonrió con malicia.

— Apuesto a que Neko y tus pacientes femeninas estarían encantadas.

— Exactamente igual que el chico que tiene cita a las ocho. No obstante, no creo que fuese muy productivo.

— ¿No puedes cancelar las citas? —preguntó Totsuka.

Saruhiko estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadoras lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

— Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Misaki—. No tengo quien me mantenga. Además, no creo que a Saruhiko le guste quedarse solo en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy seguro de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.

— Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo él.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verlo retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todo su miembro se empapaba con su flujo, mientras lo hacía chillar de placer.

Yata quedó atrapado en su mirada, y Saruhiko reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las profundidades ambar de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con él.

Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Y, entonces, sería suyo.

Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado Macedonio entrenado en el ejército Espartano.

* * *

**NT.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diamante Marquise**: Diamante tallado en forma romboidal. (N. de la T.)

Lamento la tardanza del capitulo, pero aqui, esta, gracia spor los que dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos, me han inspirado bastante.

Lamento poner a mikoto como el malo, yo lo amo ! :D

sin mas que decir me despido, no olviden dejar sus opiniones

Bye

4/10/2013 ... 2:17 am


End file.
